Memories
by KireiRakuen
Summary: this is a series of poems about a girl who has weird visions involving the stuff in LOST. NEW AND IMPROVED! there's a plot now!
1. Math class

_A/n: yea, I don't own anybody except the narrator and the girls in the first 'memory'._

Memories

**pt 1: Math class, Thursday  
**Numbers and letters blur,  
slide together, spread apart.  
A voice drones on,  
a sweet lullaby to my  
wandering thoughts.  
A roaring sound, the Crossing Over,  
and a beach swims into view.  
Laughing teenagers, all girls,  
a memory I never had.  
My real eyes stare across the room,  
focusing blankly on the board,  
but my brain doesn't register  
the scene before me.  
I don't really see, it's more the sounds  
and detached thoughts that I see.  
The beach fades away,  
replaced by a plane crash  
and forlorn people around a raft.  
Messages in a bottle,  
a memory I never had, but remember  
as if I was there, on the island,  
afraid to die.  
This, too, fades back to black.  
Another roaring, the Crossing Back,  
and I see the classroom again,  
hear the teacher and the lesson.  
I was gone for several minutes,  
but it felt like days, and now I am here.  
These memories I never had  
are all I have.

_A/n: the messages in a bottle is from 1x23, Exodus pt 1._


	2. Government exam

_A/n: again, I own nobody but the narrator. And dude, LOST is my LIFE!_

Memories

**pt 2: Government exam, Tuesday  
**Late to school,  
an exam to take  
on something none of us care about.  
I finish early,  
close the book  
and stare straight ahead until the end.  
The light is fluorescent,  
glancing lightly on walls  
and reflecting sharply off the metal  
of the desk legs in front of me.  
It dances as I stare at it,  
playing across my vision  
like a guiding light,  
leading me somewhere I've never been  
except in memories.  
A roaring sound fills my ears,  
the Crossing Over,  
and a graveyard comes into focus.  
So many graves, marked crudely  
with wooden crosses  
and names faintly scratched in.  
My shadow-self moves forward,  
dreading to look but knowing I have to.  
Fourteen graves stand out  
in this dismal place,  
this place I've never been.  
I know the names on these crosses,  
know them like I know the people  
buried under them.  
A flash of light,  
a falling plane,  
and I am in the graveyard again.  
There are new people now,  
sailors, doctors, police,  
moving through the many graves.  
They do not understand what happened,  
do not know the dead.  
But I know,  
from a memory that is not mine,  
that someone killed them all  
and buried them later.  
A tear falls,  
the scene fades,  
a roaring and the Crossing Back.  
I sit at my desk,  
waiting for the test to be over,  
and I cry  
for the people I knew  
from a memory I never had.

_A/n: the memory mentioned is from a fanfic I read, called "The End of All Things" by mortaldarkness. so I'm not claiming it as mine, so this is basically barely mine. so mortaldarkness, DON'T SUE ME!_


	3. Math exam

_A/n: yea, not mine, but that's kinda obvious..._

Memories

**pt 3: Math exam, Wednesday  
**Again I sit, my work complete,  
waiting for the bell to ring  
and the tests to be collected.  
Light from the windows behind me  
creates squares of light on my lenses.  
The blocks enlarge, fill my head,  
a dull roar growing louder,  
and I am Crossing Over  
into these memories I never had.  
A dingy hotel room flashes by,  
I catch man, woman and baby  
just sitting there.  
The scene is gone, replaced by  
a clean apartment.  
Someone is showering, then the water stops  
and they emerge, a redhead,  
familiar in her features  
though we've never met.  
She smiles, as if the sees me,  
but I know it's the memories she enjoys now.  
Then this, too, fades, all to black,  
then a soaring feeling,  
a roaring as I Cross Back,  
and the classroom is in focus again.  
These memories I never had  
haunt by boring moments.  
They change, from everyone dead  
to everyone rescued, as if history  
can't make up its mind.  
These memories, snatched of the future,  
don't make sense.  
I feel alone with this gift,  
not sure whether to believe what I see  
or tell someone about them,  
or just to ignore them.  
But these memories I never had,  
never will have,  
and what I cling to in this place.  
They keep me going.  
And the bell rings, and the exam is over,  
and I go back to class.

_A/n: first 'memory' features Charlie, Claire, and Aaron (aka Turnip Head) after being rescued. second 'memory' is Kate after being rescued, dying her hair red to continue to run (as in 1x22, Born to Run)._


	4. Biology exam

_A/n: this contains stuff from the season finale, so if you haven't seen it, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! also, I own none of this. duh!_

Memories

**pt 4: Biology exam, Thursday  
**Almost as soon as I finish today's exam,  
I zone out, forgetting everything.  
My eyes are half open, unseeing.  
The whir of the nearby computer  
grows to a roar in my head.  
Crossing Over to these memories I never had  
is a welcome change to the boring day.  
I am hurtled to the island,  
as if there is something I must see.  
And I am standing in the woods,  
in the Dark Territory,  
looking across at a man.  
A tree is uprooted near me,  
then by the man, and I hear  
the mechanic clicking.  
The man is grabbed, dragged,  
hauled by a mysterious force.  
I do not worry for him,  
he knows what will happen  
when he is being tested.  
I am whirled away, out to sea,  
where a boy is hauled from a raft to a motor boat.  
A am standing on the water, floating,  
confused as to why I'm shown this scene  
that I never wanted to know.  
All they wanted was the boy,  
not the baby, and something in me snaps.  
The scene fades, roaring,  
Crossing Back,  
and I decide to stay the next time I am brought back.  
The classroom is in focus again,  
the test still going on.  
My resolve is hardened.  
I will go back to these memories I never had  
and face what I must see for real.

_A/n: the people mentioned - Locke, Walt, Aaron. and dude, THE SEASON FINALE ROCKED!_


	5. Garage roof

_A/n: as usual, nothing of this is mine. do I really need to keep saying that? probably not, as this is a FANFICTION site. lol._

Memories

**pt 5: Garage roof, Sunday  
**I broke down and told my parents,  
they weren't mad  
or anything I expected them to be.  
They promised to watch over my body  
while I was gone,  
and to write me any notes I might need for school.  
I climb out my window  
and onto the garage roof,  
figuring it a good place to zone out.  
Soon the singing tires  
of the cars on the nearby expressway  
blend into a roar,  
the Crossing Over,  
and I am in the caves.  
Someone has just died,  
the mood is somber.  
A man, a doctor, closes the eyes  
of the victim.  
As tears well up, I am whisked away to a field, a clearing,  
where a woman just gave birth  
to a lovely baby boy.  
Two men in the background embrace,  
the foreigner and the father figure.  
The man I never knew  
from the memory I never had  
is dead, I'll never know him.  
But this boy I can watch,  
make sure he isn't taken as  
the other one will be.  
And again I am whooshed away  
to a third memory, and I remember.  
I choke back tears  
as the beach swims into focus.  
A raft is being made there.  
I stand, hover, by the trees.  
I reach out to touch one,  
feel it solid beneath my fingers,  
and my feet come down on soft sand.  
No longer floating, physically there,  
I feel myself solidify.  
I am there, on the island,  
with the survivors of the flight  
I never went on,  
never crashed on,  
never almost died on.  
But I must pretend to be.  
I must see what I must see,  
then find a way back  
to my home and family and friends.  
And I take a step forward into the chaos.

_A/n: people mentioned: Boone, Jack, Claire, Aaron, Jin, Charlie. obviously, the episode is 1x20: Do No Harm._


	6. Empty body 1

_A/n: erm... not sure why I keep putting this here... probably just due to habit... ah well, on with the story!_

Memories

**pt 6: Empty body 1, Sunday  
**No one notices me as I walk among them,  
but I know I am there.  
Unlike before,  
I can feel the press of bodies.  
I approach a black man,  
the father of the boy who is to be taken.  
I try to tell him his son is in danger  
if he leaves the island,  
but he tells me I am wrong.  
I tell him not to set off the flare gun  
when they see the first ship,  
to wait for the second.  
He tells me I am crazy to say that,  
why wait for the second ship  
if there may not be one?  
I nod sadly and walk away.  
I do not know if he'll listen,  
but I suppose he won't  
if what I saw before was true.  
The raft is not ready for a week.  
I spend my time in the jungle,  
looking for the mysterious monster  
who will take the man.  
I hear its clockwork mechanics,  
its whistle, its stomping,  
but I never see it.  
The week goes by  
and I wonder what is happening back home.  
The drug-addict-father-figure  
gets a haircut, writes songs.  
The french woman comes,  
and I know it's almost time;  
I can feel it.  
I remind the black father  
of when to fire the flare gun,  
he shrugs me off, saying he'll remember,  
but I know he won't.  
When a group goes for dynamite,  
I silently follow.

_A/n: people mentioned: Michael, Walt, Locke, Charlie, and Danielle. basically ends mid-way through 1x23: Exodus 1. I feel smart with my episode guide, but if it's annoying, I'll stop. seriously, just tell me these things! and I'm working on the next part, I've just been busy with finals and school stuff._


End file.
